global_pals_friends_foreverfandomcom-20200215-history
Storybook Believers
Storybook Believers is the 13th episode of Global Pals Friends Forever. It was released on September 12th, 2017. Plot While looking around at Global House, the girls find storybooks from different countries. They use this as an opportunity to act out some classic stories, both old and new! Summary At Global House, the other 8 girls are welcoming Natisya to the Global Pals with a party. ("PARTY TIME"). While looking for the camera, Antonia comes across 9 storybooks, each with stories from the countries the girls come from... Hope is surprised because she has seen something at the antique store just like it. Shannon takes a look at one of the books and is surprised to find "Jack and the Beanstalk" in it... Yuki asks if the story is American, and Shannon tells her that it's actually British and begins reading the story which dissolves in to a fantasy sequence.... = Jack and the Beanstalk Jack (played by Yuki) and his mother (played by Danielle) are poor. They must sell the family cow, so Jack heads to the market to see how much their cow is worth. At the market, Jack meets an eccentric saleswoman (played by Priyanka) who convinces her to sell the cow in exchange for some magic beans which will help them in their situation. Jack's mother is furious when she finds out that he's traded the cow for some useless beans. The next morning, Jack's mother is proven wrong when the beans grow quickly over night into a big beanstalk and Jack decides to climb up it and finds a castle at the end of the beanstalk, only to find a giant living there. Inside, he finds a hen that lays golden eggs (played by Hope ) and an idol girl who was performing for a big audience but was taken prisoner by the giant (played by Zoe) and a princess (played by Antonia). Jack tries to reassure them by telling them they should try to "Take it Easy" because he has a plan to get them out before the giant (played by Dawn) discovers. The three make the great escape plan happen but the giant follows them.. Climbing down the beanstalk, Jack takes the beanstalk down with only using an axe to chop down the beanstalk trapping the giant. As Shannon finishes the story, Hope takes a look at the American storybook and finds her favorite story inside, about a girl who loses her sheep and doesn't know where to find them, listed under the name of her favorite American author, L. Frank Baum... Little Bo Peep Little Bo Peep (played by Hope) is a girl dreaming to become a shepherdess just like her mother (played by Zoe). One day, her mother becomes too ill to take care of the sheep, and Bo insists on taking the flock. Whilst crocheting a new frock, she sings in English and Japanese about how she's thankful she is for every thing ("ARIGATOU"). One day, she is visited by an elder shepherdess (played by Yuki) who tells her she should've been looking after her flock if she "knows all about sheep" and prompts her to find her sheep. She indeed finds them but, finds that they left their tails behind them. The next day, Bo Peep finds the tails and tacks them back on to the sheep. It is revealed that the elder shepherdess was testing her to know if she was a true shepherdess and she passed, becoming a true shepherdess, just like her mother. Back in the attic, Antonia finds a book of German fairy tales and finds a strange story about a woman with lovers with different occupations with the different kinds of colors a lady wears.. (My shirt is Green Green Green) Soon after, Antonia finds a story that corresponds to Hope and Yuki's love for sweets.... Hansel and Gretel Hansel and Gretel (Hope and Yuki) are two children living in the woods with their father (Shannon) and mother (played by Danielle). One day, the children are seperated from their parents while out, even after the breadcrumbs were eaten by the birds, they find a delicious candy house, which attracts the attention of a witch (played by Natisya) who decides to take Hansel from her to become her husband. The witch reveals that she didn't want to be melted like her sister The Wicked Witch of The West but instead to find love with a handsome man that would find the house and possibly stay for eternity. Hansel explains that she doesn't need to take children away from their parents if she truly believes, then her prince charming will come someday if she is just herself. ("My Sweet Heart"). The witch reforms herself to make her passion for taking children to a new height, instead of luring them in with a sweets house, she decides to open a sweets cafe, with Hansel and Gretel being her very first customers. When the two return home, they are happily reunited with their mother and father.... Yuki brings a plate of moon pies she found in the kitchen, and as everyone digs in, Hope finds the Japanese storybook and turns the page to a girl who looks just like Yuki. Princess Kagkyua A bamboo cutter and his wife were very poor (played by Shannon and Zoe). One day, the bamboo cutter goes out and does his business when from the bamboo pops out a tiny little girl, the two adopt her, and she grows up to become Kagkyua (played by Yuki). The princess becomes beautiful every day, but then men try to court her. Kagkyua reveals that she a princess of the moon and must return in three days, but is conflicted on what to do. ("Moonlight Legend") Eventually she chooses to go back to the moon, she doesn't forget the kindness the little village brought to her.... Hope cries as it is a sadder ending than she imagined, she expected it to be happy like the others. Antonia gives her hankerchief in which she cries in to. Danielle finds a book of Mexican stories and turns to a page with three sisters all together. The Bear Prince A woodsman (played by Natisya) has three beautiful daughters (played by Hope, Yuki and Shannon) and often goes out to the woods to cut down trees... But does not have permission from the bear to cut down his treasured trees and he is captured. The oldest daughter Bella Rose, goes out to rescue her father, whom in exchange she will live with the bear in exchange for her father's freedom. The bear agrees to this and invites her to dinner in his palace ("Be our Guest"). Bella is happy and grateful for the meal, new clothes and lessons given to her but she misses her family. Bella promises to come back to the bear and goes home. While Bella is away the bear gets sick and nearly turns to stone, when Bella returns to him, transforming himself back to a human and the two live happily ever after. When the story finishes, Dawn finds a page in the book she's reading about a princess who trades places with a pauper girl. The Princess and the Pauper Princess Sunny (played by Hope) is tired of living a princess life, she escapes from her booked up life and meets a girl who looks just like her (played by Antonia) and realize they are just like one another ("Just Like You"), and decide to switch places to see whose life is better... Meanwhile a vain and wicked queen tries to take the throne before Princess Sunny's birthday. The pauper girl foils her plans and the twins are revealed. It is a happy ending for the two. Zoe looks in the book of Australian fairy tales and finds a good Aborigian fairy tale.... Meamei the Seven Sisters In the oceans of Australia, Priyanka finds an interesting story about a snake princess... The Snake Princess Natisya, not getting a chance yet, is the last one to find a book. She turns to a page with a big turnip, and Hope remembers hearing the story from when she was very young from her aunt and uncle, Yuki and the other girls agree as well and asks if Natisya knows anything about it. Natisya reveals that it was her favourite story from when she was little called... The Turnip A farmer (Hope) plants a turnip seed in to the ground, only to find the very next day... It's grown bigger than it's been before! The farmer calls for his wife (played by Yuki) to help pull the turnip, but it doesn't budge. They then call for their daughter (played by Antonia) which doesn't work either. Then they call for their son (played by Shannon), which doesn't work, then call for the farm hand Hana (played by Danielle), then call for the dog (played by Dawn), then call for the cat (played by Zoe) which all don't work. At last, a tiny mouse (played by Priyanka), arrives and suggests to give her a try before giving up on the Turnip, which they pull and pull and... Finally the turnip is is out!! The farmer thanks his entire family, in which leads to a song about not giving up. ("Never Give Up!") At the Global House, the girls realize that even through stories, they can bond together as best friends as well. Songs # HAPPY GLOBAL TRAIN! # PARTY TIME # Take it Easy! # ARIGATOU # Little Bo Peep # My Shirt is Green Green Green # My Sweet Heart # Moonlight Densetsu # Be Our Guest # Just Like You # How Far I'll Go # Kira pata shining # Never give up! Category:Global Pals Friends Forever